


Truth and Lies

by shadow__weaver__29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fucked Up, Harry just wants love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Second and Third Year are Switched, girl!Harry, this is not for children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow__weaver__29/pseuds/shadow__weaver__29
Summary: Rose is infatuated with a Mr. Tom M. Riddle and as time passes by, he too becomes infatuated (obsessed) with her. Things go a slight bit off and Rose realizes far too late that this is an unhealthy relationship.





	Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's second and third years are switched in order to give Rose a BIT more age.  
> ~  
> This is something I wrote and I intended it to be so more fucked up than this already is but I was no, I will wait until a better time to write something truly fucked up. I hope you guys enjoy this because I did. Leave a review and tell me how this was.

_It is a sad truth to admit,_  Rose thinks to herself as she feels the callused hands roam her body _, that I am beginning to like this. Like him._  She lets out a whine when the hands move away from her. She's became accustomed to his hands on her. Rose opens her eyes and finds herself staring into a pair of hazel that are filled with a feeling she has become associated to. A crooked grin falls on the boy's- No, he's a man. He's made that quite clear- face. It is one that haunts her dreams. Rose is just unsure if it's a nightmare or a lucid dream. What was the difference anymore?

 

"My little blossom~" Blossom. It is his nickname for her. She finds that she doesn't mind it. Not anymore at least.

 

"Yes, Tom?" Rose faintly notices how his hands seem to be unbuttoning her blouse.

 

"I know what you are thinking right now, love." She knows that she should blush at the fact that he could hear her naughty thoughts, but she did enough of that in the beginning. She's done things that would make a common whore go crimson.

 

"If you know my thoughts, why do you stall, _dear?_ " Rose hisses out the last word and it seems as if that is the switch that turns Tom on.

 

By now, her blouse was off. As well as her skirt and her bra. Rose watches Tom as he patiently takes off his own clothing. It is wonder as to how he can take all that clothing off in a matter of seconds. She wants to ask: how? However, she knew that now was not the time to ask questions. Instead, she focuses on what he's doing to her body.

 

Her once previously cold skin is now warming as his tongue glides across it. She moans out as his hands fondle her breasts roughly. Not wanting to leave him unsatisfied, when he goes up to admire her, she strikes and pulls him into a searing kiss. She could feel his hardening member pressing into her groan. A low and guttural groan leaves the man on top of her. He stares into her emerald eyes and all he sees is want, desire, _lust._ And it's _all_ aimed towards him. 

 

_"Do you feel my want for you? My need for you?"_

 

Tom's voice leaves Rose shivering at its intensity. She reaches for him and he backs away.

 

_"No more touching. At least not for now."_

 

It is then that he takes Rose's hands and he puts them above her head, pining them. His free hand begins to trace every scar, faded wounds, and her stretch marks. She shivers when he touches the one on her forehead and it leaves her aching. He takes great pleasure in seeing her squirm.

 

It is then, that his hand starts to stray downward, does she get worried. He told her she was too young. She is only thirteen. He looks up at her and she knows she can't say no to him. _Even if she wanted to. A miniscule part of her screamed and yelled and hollered for her to say_ ** _NO_** _,_ ** _STOP_** _, and_ ** _DO_** **_SOMETHING_** _._ _**PLEASE STOP THIS! THIS IS WRONG!** I know_. She ignored the voice and she would soon realize that _this_ is when she had _truly_ fallen Tom Riddle's spell, so to say.

 

_"Please, Tom~"_

 

His crooked grin turns into a smirk and she can feel her stomach turning an doing flips at the mere sight of it. He releases his hold on Rose's arms and she lets them stay at her side. And although all Rose wants to do is touch him and pull him close to her, she won't because it's one of _those_ nights.

 

He dives towards her neck and he sucks and pinches her skin between his teeth which leaves her skin a fiery vermillion. She finds that she quite enjoys it.

 

He loses interest in her neck and soon goes back to his original place of interest. Tom finds himself quite satisfied with himself when he notices that her lacy underwear was emerald and silver; - his colors- the smirk never leaves his face.

 

The Slytherin takes off the underwear and he engulfs her entire, naked form.

 

_She is beautiful. She is mine. No one else's but mine. Yes, Rose Potter is my darling little love. Not even my other self can take her from me. I will make sure of that._

 

Tom takes his time as he begins to prepare her for him. He slips in a finger and then two and then three, and so one. He watches how her pain turns into pleasure in a matter of seconds. He revels in her expressions and moans. His right hand was slick with her juices and he drinks it his mouth and laps at it.

 

It tastes like apples and cherries. It is one of his favorite tastes. He will have to become more acquainted with it.

 

_"Hm~ You're so wet~"_

 

The sounds of his hands fucking her was the only thing both Tom and Rose could, that is besides her laboring breathing and her occasional moans. Tom starts off slow and picks up his pace fast as the aggression in his movements only caused more moans from the redheaded child- she was still one despite herself and activities after class- with bright green eyes. His tongue moves on her neck expertly as it sends Rose into a fit of pleasure as the knot that had been building up in her stomach felt as if it was going to explode any moment.

 

_"T-Tom I-I"_

 

She looks into his hazel eyes and she lets her head be thrown back as pleasure takes over her. It takes her a few seconds to reel herself back in but when she does- her eyes are half-lidded and her body aches- she whispers, _"again."_

 

It seems that this is what Tom wants as he looks satisfied and all Rose knows is that she wants to make him exactly like she was previously.

 

_"Anything for you."_


End file.
